


Never Bet a Shepard

by CommanderKats



Series: Word Spin Drabbles [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drinking Games, Drunk Shepard (Mass Effect), Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Kaidan Alenko/Shepard, M/M, Other, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: With a night full of drunk shenanigans Garrus and Wrex learn not to bet against Merrick Shepard.





	Never Bet a Shepard

Merrick smirked as he began to undress, they had thought he wasn’t going to do it but that was there own foolish faults. When it came to his body there was nothing Merrick Shepard wasn’t confident about...to the point of cockiness. 

“You owe a hundred credits.” He said smiling at Garrus who could barely contain himself. The turian just nodded, “Yeah, yeah we know the bet, get to it!” Wrex laughed as Merrick made his way out of the lounge. 

With every ounce of that smug confidence he had Merrick made his way naked through the Normandy. It had been a hilarious bet between three drunks and also some of the easiest money he had ever made. He smiled and nodded acting as if he was walking about fully clothed, he made his way up to the cockpit to see Joker. 

“Merrick,” He started and then stared, horrified at the nakedness in his face, “What the,” 

“It’s a bet that I am winning.” Merrick put his hands on his hips, bracing, as Joker looked away quickly, “How’s it going up here?” He asked. 

Joker just shook his head, “Good we’ll make be there in the morning.” 

Merrick touched his shoulder gently, “Great.” He said and walked away.

It was priceless to watch the crew react to him, Liara completely forgot what she was saying. Though the only one that slightly made Merrick nervous was Kaidan’s and he tried to avoid him the best he could until he couldn’t. He needed to get back to the lounge and would have to pass by him, it was about the time he would be in the mess area. “You’ve got this.” Merrick said to himself though he most certainly did not feel like he had it. 

Kaidan sat at the table, there were a couple other people near him but he mainly sat by himself. It was something Merrick had noticed and didn’t quite like, that was probably why he willing sat next to him every chance he had...like now. 

“How’s it going Kaidan?” Merrick said sliding into the seat next to him, his heart nearly pounding out of his chest.

Kaidan glanced up then went back to the paper he was reading, “Nothing just,” He stopped and puts the papers down and turned fully towards Merrick taking him in. “Are you naked?” He asked.

“Yes?” Merrick replied questioningly.

“Yes you are.” Kaidan said firmly, taking another glance.

Merrick smirked, “I am?”

Gorgeous whisky eyes looked unamused at him though a hint of something reflected back, a pink to his cheeks, he had liked some of what he saw. That made Merrick’s whole body flush softly, his manhood started to stir. He needed to get away from Kaidan before things became very uncomfortable and he’d have to explain why he was walking around with a hard on.

“You know Merrick,” He started then cocked a brow, “You okay?” 

Merrick’s body grew hot as Kaidan gazed at him, fuck, “Yeah I just need to go collect my money.” He got up quickly and walked just as fast away from Kaidan. 

Once the doors closed Merrick could breathe sigh of relief, the moment he couldn’t see Kaidan anymore his manhood went back to flaccid. That was too close, he thought as the elevator went down. It stopped and the doors opened, Garrus and Wrex standing there as Merrick spread his arms and walked his cockiest towards them. 

“Alright boys pay up!” He shouted, smiling. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a part of my word spin drabbles, I hope you enjoyed it and look for more!


End file.
